pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Goo
: Goo Boss Guide' * Armor that absorbs up to Dmg is needed, to get through the fight. (Its highest melee dmg output is 12, as shown in the infobox on the right.) * A weapon that inflicts an average of Dmg (1/10th of its total HP) is needed, to face and defeat Goo. * : Once you are noticed by Goo at Depth 5, , and you'll be until Goo is defeated. Be sure you're absolutely ready to face Goo before entering the boss room and initiating the fight. * Potion of Healing to help heal throughout the fight; heal when HP falls below 10. * Stay on water while fighting Goo, but make sure it isn’t on the water (and doesn't walk on any water tiles when following you). It will heal 1 HP, for each time it moves on water, undoing any damage you dealt to it. * Melee-centric Combat : If you have a Seed of Earthroot, plant it on a water tile beside the door outside of Goo's room; then wake it up and lead it to the door. When Goo starts following your Hero/ine, plant a Seed of Sorrowmoss in the doorway, then step onto the Earthroot plant to start the fight. This will dramatically decrease the damage received from the boss to damage. And Sorrowmoss will inflict 40 Poisoned damage, over the next 20 turns. : Once you step onto the Earthroot plant, it is absolutely imperative that you do step off of the plant until Goo has been defeated. If you do, you will lose the Herbal Armor buff and will be left unprotected from Goo's attacks. ** Additionally, once you step on Earthroot and once Goo steps into the doorway, if you have one, throw a Tomahawk to inflict Bleeding, as your opening attack. ** : As of , the Infinitely Burning Flammable Tile bug has been fixed. (Inflict Bleeding and Poisoned debuffs for the Doorway Tactic, instead.) * Use items that inflict the Paralyzed debuff, which will allow you to attack Goo without being harmed by it. (i.e. a Stunning-enchanted weapon, a Wand of Avalanche, Potion of Paralytic Gas, Curare darts, and Bombs) * A Scroll of Mirror Image is very powerful against all bosses. * Golden bees will significantly help expedite the fight. * Using Wand of Slowness can be helpful to reduce the amount of damage taken. * Scroll of Lullaby is useful for getting 1-2 hits in. * As it follows you, throw seeds in its path, to make traps. (e.g. Sorrowmoss, Firebloom, etc.) * When leading Goo toward your trap(s), don't get too far ahead, or it will turn around, go back to its den, and regenerate! * Using a Potion of Toxic Gas, in combination with a Potion of Invisibility, will aid in the fight tremendously. Provided, of course, you stay out of the gas' range. * If you manage to slay Goo and survive, consider your play-through successful, and then be sure to upgrade your armor, so it can be worn without encumbering your Hero/ine. * : To slay Goo, simply kite it to the steps to the upper depth, and then step up and down, and strike it once, or twice, each time. Goo might strike you a few times, so be sure to look for water at the depth above, to wash the Caustic Ooze off with. : As of , this method is '''no longer viable', as the stairs disappear, like they do for the boss fight against Yog-Dzewa. }} Trivia * If you die at depth 5 with an Ankh, after the floor resets, Goo will now be called "Spawn of Goo". History : Stopped dropping Lloyd's Beacon | 1.6.0 | Fixed: Non-obtainable Drop bug | 1.7.3 | Changed: Goo's behavior }}